


Jayne Loves His Captain

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Jayne Loves His Captain

  


**Entry tags:**

  
  
  


  
[fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [firefly](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/firefly), [jayne cobb](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/jayne%20cobb), [mal reynolds](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/mal%20reynolds), [mal/jayne](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/mal/jayne), [zoe washburn](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/zoe%20washburn)  
  
  
---  
  
  
Title: Jayne Loves His Captain  
Fandom: Firefly  
Pairing: Mal/Jayne  
Rating: TotallyShameless!Porn  
Gift for: [](http://prehistoric-sea.livejournal.com/profile)[**prehistoric_sea**](http://prehistoric-sea.livejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any $$  
Warnings: Slash, Dubious use of liquid soap

________________________________________

_Another day, another_ gorram _piece of cashy money_, thought Malcolm Reynolds as he entered the shower room and began to strip off his clothes wearily. They had just come from a job that dealt with, of all things, black market perfume. 'Ceptin' that it smelled so bad it might has well have been Reaver piss – he had been shouldered aside by the rest of the crew in their rush to shower off the stench and by Tien, it was finally his turn…that was, if Jayne didn't break the door down to get to the water. Mal expected that the big merc would have plenty to say about having to stay behind and crate the _go se_ while everyone else got cleaned up and smellin' shiny. He stepped into the shower enclosure and turned on the water as hot as he could get it, missing the sound of the outer door opening and closing, not noticing the _thump_ of a weapons belt hitting the floor and the rustle of clothing being discarded. He did, however, notice when the cooler air of the room threaded into the shower as the shower door was opened. "You stink to high heaven," he announced as he reached for the soap.

A big hand planted itself on the small of his back and plastered him to the wall playfully. "T'ain't my fault – who was it that got us this _gorram_ job? Oh, yeah…it was you." Jayne snatched up the soap as Mal struggled against his hold.

"Let me up, you big-" A kiss dropped on the back of his neck effectively silenced him and he sighed as Jayne began to run soapy hands all over his body, washing off all traces of the hideous cargo currently in their hold but teasingly avoiding the one place that was beggin' for some touch. He turned to return the favor, eyeing the other man's body as the water flattened the dark hair, sliding down the oft-broken nose and coursing down that _body_. Jayne Cobb might be rough, rude, and not exactly the sort of man who had any kind of fair words at his command, but his body spoke more than sweetly enough for him. Mal poured a handful of soap into his palm and worked it into a lather while Jayne ducked back under the water before emerging to slouch against the wall with that look on his face. Mal loved to see that look.

He began to run his hands over the merc – Tien knew there was a lot of him to wash – and managed to get the man passably clean before Jayne reached for him again. Their mouths met in a hungry kiss, tongues twining as they rubbed nethers, each enjoying the slide and press of each other's hard arousal against hips, stomachs. "Been far too long," Mal panted as they came up for air. Their mouths collided once more as they gave in the urges that had been too long active in imagination only, and then Jayne's hands were on his hips, turning him to face the wall. He shuddered at the feel of the merc's tongue rasping over the sensitive skin at the back of his neck and was vaguely aware of Jayne reaching past him for the soap again.

Mal opened his eyes in surprise at the first touch of the cool liquid drizzled on his tailbone but they drifted closed in pleasure as some mighty talented fingers began to tease him, sliding down the cleft of his buttocks to rub slowly over his nether entrance. By God, the man always seemed to know just what he needed…maybe he should give him a raise. He made some sort of noise that caused a rumble of laughter to reverberate through his lover's chest. "Remember what I told ya before?" Jayne whispered hoarsely in his ear. "Told ya that you was gonna be squealin' like a little girl next time I got hold of ya." Mal gave an involuntary sobbing gasp as one of the fingers began to press into him. "Start squealin'." _Shensheng de gaowan_, there was another finger.

His own fingers were curling against the smooth surface of the shower, trying to find purchase. "Jayne…oh, dear sweet Lord," he moaned against the tiles. Jayne wrapped his other hand, slick with more soap, around Mal's cock and began to stroke in time with the thrusts of his fingers until the captain was thrashing wildly and ready to offer whatever it would take to get the _gorram_ man to…he sighed in relief when Jayne let him loose and shifted, kneeing his legs apart a bit wider. Finally. Sweet _Jesu_, but that man could tease like nobody's business. Moans and grunts filled the already steamy air of the room as Jayne mounted him, pushing in and sliding over that spot that only he seemed able to find. Hot water streamed down upon the two men as they pushed against each other, and Mal let out a low groan that steadily increased in volume as Jayne's fingers curled about his phallus again. He clawed at the wall as the big man's hand moved over him. "_Cao_, I'm gonna…" Jayne's fist tightened around him, pumping faster until he came with a howl that a Reaver might well be envious of.

He sagged bonelessly against the shower door as Jayne began fucking him in earnest, slamming into him with a force that carried the pair of them out of the door and onto the floor – Mal threw out his arms reflexively and barely avoided bloodying his nose, his hands slapping against the cold surface. Jayne rode him hard, taking his pleasure with loud grunts until he finally climaxed with a deeply satisfied shout and collapsed onto the captain.

"_Gorram_ it, you're heavy," Mal wheezed. "And what's so funny?" he added, feeling the merc's chest shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Nothin'…it's just, you squealed like a-"

"I did _not_."

"Did so," Jayne guffawed.

"If anything, it was a manly squeal."

"If'n you say so, Mal."

"Get off me."

Jayne obliged and went back in the shower to rinse off before grabbing a towel and his weapons belt. "See ya out there," he offered with a lecherous wink, disappearing through the door. Bemused, Mal pulled on the clean clothes he had brought in with him and left to ask Kaylee to fix the shower door – it looked like they'd broken it again. As he rounded the corner to the kitchen, he walked past Zöe who was lookin' at him mighty peculiarly.

"There a problem?" he asked, hoping she hadn't heard them earlier.

"I – no, sir. No problem."

"Glad to hear it," he said, preparing to step past her.

"I was just wondering where all the bubbles were coming from, sir."

  
From within the common area, Jayne roared with laughter.  



End file.
